


Mind reading

by EaSnowPw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mind Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw
Summary: "What do you mean I can read minds for a week?" the future Sorcerer Supreme asked.'I can't believe The Ancient One chose this idiot.'"Yes, Stephen. The spell was designed for negotiations with telepathic species. Sometimes, those last for long." Wong was exasperated.'He's like a sorcerer baby.'





	Mind reading

"What do you mean I can read minds for a week?" the future Sorcerer Supreme asked.  
  
'I can't believe The Ancient One chose this idiot.'  
  
"Yes, Stephen. The spell was designed for negotiations with telepathic species. Sometimes, those last for long." Wong was exasperated.  
  
'He's like a sorcerer baby.'  
  
"I can hear you, you know?" Stephen griped.  
  
'Good.'  
  
"Let me know when I start being wrong."  
  
"I hate you. Also, I have an Avengers meeting in 5 minutes. Will I be able to attend it?"  
  
'At least something good might come out of this.' Still, the older sorcerer's facial expression didn't shift.  
  
"You'll hear twice as many voices as there are in the room constantly talking. You'll be fine."  
  
'You'll freak our and return here. At least I'll get to laugh tonight. And maybe you'll finally get something done with Stark.'  
  
"I hate you," Stephen concluded.

* * *

'Wizard's here.'  
  
Stephen responded to the greetings and took his seat, trying to appear inconspicuous.  
  
'There's something wrong with him, but probably not worth pursuing.' Natasha.  
  
Clint was having similar thoughts.  
  
'I wonder what's up with Magic Mike.' Tony, obviously. 'Hope he's fine.'  
  
"Ok, first things first," Steve began.  
  
'He's quiet. Still hot.' Tony. 'Hope it's nothing too bad.'  
  
'Hmm... I wonder...' Natasha exchanged a look with Clint.  
  
'Yes, I noticed, Tasha, what do you want me to do? Set up the interrogation room? Sheesh, a man is allowed to have bad days.'  
  
That was... concerning. He shifted in his seat.  
  
'One really should take everything into account when dealing with magic. Therefore, the concept of mind reading is, albeit unlikely, not impossible.'  
  
He met her gaze, trying not to wince.  
  
'And confirmed.'  
  
Vishanti guard him. He picked up his phone and whispered in it.  
  
"Text to Black Widow. It's just for a week. Send."  
  
She looked at her phone, then at him. He thought he got a smile.  
  
'Too easy. Now focus on Tony.'  
  
Well, he still had much to learn.  
  
And Tony? The engineer had completely zoned out and had made at least 6 suit modifications while Stephen had been paying attention. Probably not what everyone meant, though.

* * *

"Everything ok, doc?" Tony asked him as the others were leaving.  
  
Stephen stood up.  
  
'Let me help.'  
  
"I'm fine, Tony. Really."  
  
'You're cute when you lie.'  
  
"Not buying it, but okay. Look, if you, umm, wanna avoid wizard duties for a bit longer or, you know, just hang out..."  
  
'Smooth, Tony, so smooth.'  
  
"... you could join me in the lab for a bit. You know the way and I guess, umm... yeah, I think I forgot to mention this, but you're welcome anytime."  
  
'Like an bull in a china shop.'  
  
"Oh." Stephen had to at least pretend to think about it, even though his brain was waving a YES sign with hearts all around it. "Thank you for the offer. I suppose it would be nice."  
  
"Great, let's go. I've been working on some MRI machines lately..." Tony began rambling about the technicalities and Stephen let himself get lost in the explanation.  
  
'Good, just keep talking. Don't let things get awkward.'  
  
Stephen almost flinched. So Tony had noticed too. They'd been getting close, been pretty good friends actually, but for the previous month things had started getting awkward between them. Stephen knew it was because of his stupid feelings and he'd prayed that Tony was oblivious, but no luck. Now the sorcerer felt bad, because his friend was actually trying to fix things and it wasn't even his fault in the first place.  
  
"So, you've been a bit off today." It wasn't a question. "What would you like to drink? Is alcohol good? Tea?"  
  
"I'm physically fine," Stephen stressed, but quickly figured that he had to give the other a reason for his peculiar behaviour. "It's just some business with the other masters bothering me. So yeah, hit me up."  
  
"You got it, doc." Tony showed him the whiskey bottle before he poured a glass and sat next to Stephen on the couch. They knocked glasses and sipped their drinks. "You in a talking mood?"  
  
'Let me help.'  
  
"Nothing to talk about. I had some complaints about my schedule." That wasn't exactly a lie, but that problem had been fixed. "They're debating it and I'll get an answer within the week."  
  
"I see."  
  
'I know how to take your pretty mind off those things.'  
  
That was the second compliment he got that day. More importantly, was that an innuendo?  
  
"But you said you'd show me around the lab," Stephen quickly changed the subject.  
  
'This works too, I guess.'  
  
Tony waved his hand around and began explaining each project. Stephen followed, fascinated and entranced by his voice. Then Tony got to his armour.  
  
"Hey, I'm actually curious." He slapped a watch on Stephen's wrist, then tapped its screen.  
  
The sorcerer immediately stood up, dropping his glass and cradling his hands to his chest.  
  
"What are you doing?" he snapped defensively.  
  
'Shit!'  
  
"Stephen, calm down." Tony lifted his hands in the air, still holding his glass.  
  
'I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up.'  
  
"What did you do to me? What is this?" He was holding his covered hand with his free one, hyperventilating. No. He was fine. He tried to control his breathing. He wasn't in any immediate danger.  
  
"I'm sorry. Look, I just..."  
  
'I fucked up. I'm so sorry, baby.'  
  
"... I just wanted to see whether the gauntlet I already have can stabilize your hands."  
  
'I'm so so sorry. I made your shitty day worse.'  
  
"I sometimes do this. I just... It just hit me and I had to try, but I crossed a line. I'm so sorry."  
  
'Please don't hate me. Please.'  
  
Tony's thoughts were completely aligned with his words, but still making it difficult to focus on either and tamper down his fear. As soon as he managed that, Stephen nodded and lifted his hands, turning them to check on the tremors.  
  
"It worked." Still, he was feeling vulnerable and exposed. He had to leave. He met Tony's eyes. "It's working."  
  
'Let me help. Please. Don't leave.'  
  
"Take it off, please." He was wary when he extended his wrist towards the other man. Still, Tony was gentle, like he'd been the first time. He hadn't hurt Stephen, just surprised him.  
  
"Okay, umm... we might want to move away from the couch. Dum-E, come clean this up." A robot approached, beeping.  
  
"It's... It's fine. Go back to work. I'm leaving."  
  
'No, please, no.'  
  
"Stephen?"  
  
"I really have to go."  
  
"No, just stay. Look, I'm really really sorry. I should've asked first, I know that. Let me make it better."  
  
'Don't go. Please don't go.'  
  
"Tony, it's fine. I should really go now."  
  
'You're not fine. I can see you cradling that hand, Stephen.' The sorcerer picked up his sling ring. 'Did I hurt you? God, if I hurt you...'  
  
"I'm really sorry."  
  
"I'm not angry. Or hurt. I just... I need to get home, okay?" Stephen stressed, quickly making a portal.  
  
'But we've been drifting apart and now I've just shoved you even further. I just keep fucking up. Fuck, Stephen, why can't I just tell you I love you like a normal person?'  
  
"Okay. Bye," Tony said sadly.  
  
Stephen stepped through the portal before he realized what he'd heard. He quickly spun around, but it had already closed behind him. Tony... Tony had just thought he loved Stephen.

* * *

'What if he doesn't want to see me again? Like, ever? Wong has played pranks on him before.'  
  
Stephen grumbled, hugging his pillow closer.  
  
'Maybe he just doesn't like me? I mean, he's not the first, so...'  
  
He turned on his other side. What time was it?  
  
'That's it. Last try. If I screw up, I give up. I'll just leave him alone.'  
  
Wow, 8 am. So early, especially for Tony.  
  
'But I love him... So what? I've been heartbroken before. It's stupid. Maybe I should just go.'  
  
Stephen bolted up and slammed his bedroom door open. Tony jumped.  
  
"Do you always open your door like you're doing a dramatic reveal?"  
  
"I can read minds for a week. That's what was bothering me yesterday and Natasha figured it out. I have a crush on you, which is why things have been getting awkward. I know you like me back, I've been reading your thoughts," the sorcerer blurted out.  
  
Tony's eyes widened.  
  
'Wow. Wait. What?'  
  
"You've been reading my mind?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm terribly sorry. It was an accident."  
  
'Wait, wait, wait. Rewind.'  
  
"You like me back?"  
  
"Yes, Tony, and I'm so sorry I haven't told you before. I allowed our awkwardness to fester."  
  
'He likes me back.'  
  
"I should've told yo-"  
  
Tony had pulled him down into a kiss.  
  
'Stop talking, you idiot. It's fine. We're fine.'  
  
Their kiss was long, but tame. Stephen responded easily, bodies coming together like two puzzle pieces.  
  
'Hmm, this feels nice.' Stephen couldn't help his smile. 'Oh, right. You feel nice.'  
  
They pulled away, smiling.  
  
"So you don't mind me reading your mind?" Stephen asked.  
  
"If you forgive me for yesterday," Tony replied.  
  
"Fair."

"So... I like you. Go out with me?"

"Of course." Stephen looked down at his clothes. "Though let me change first."  
  
Tony laughed and kissed him one last time. They agreed to meet for lunch. It was the beginning of something beautiful.


End file.
